Danai Gurira
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = February 14th, 1978 | place of birth = Grinnell, Iowa | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Life on Mars The Walking Dead | first = Life on Mars: The Simple Secret of the Note in Us All }} is an American television actress born in Grinnell, Iowa. Her first work in television was playing Marei Rosa Rumbidzai in the "Inert Dwarf" episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent in 2004. In 2009 she played a woman named Angela in "The Simple Secret of the Note in Us All" episode of the short-lived sci-fi series Life on Mars. She played Courtney Owens in the "Fed" episode of Law & Order and then played Michelle Russo in the "Exposed" episode of Lie to Me in 2010. Also in 2010, Danai Gurira had her first recurring role. She played a character named Jill on the HBO drama series Treme, which involves the lives of people in post-Hurricane Katrina New Orleans. She appeared in six episodes of the series. Following her stint on Treme, Danai's career took her slightly east when she became a regularly billed cast member on the AMC horror series The Walking Dead. She played a katana-wielding survivor named Michonne and was introduced in the premiere episode of season three, "Seed". As an actress Life on Mars # Life on Mars: The Simple Secret of the Note in Us All The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy Other works * 's first movie role was that of Zainab in the 2007 film The Visitor. * In 2008 Danai played one of the assorted ghosts in Ghost Town. * She played Jeanne-Baptiste in the 2010 3D horror film My Soul to Take. External Links * * * * References Category:1978/Births Category:Danai Gurira